Ignorance Is Bliss
by Hyourinmaru Kills
Summary: Ehhh, Smutty Ereri that I gave up on.


**(A/N I'm in ELA, and I hate it, So I decided to write a story. This is my first story that I have published, but I have written more. Please don't flame. This is smut, and if you do not like BoyxBoy, the E. Okay, ready? Here we go!)**

* * *

 **(Eren's POV)**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and glancing at the clock to check the time. _'Only twelve...'_ I thought to myself, glancing up at the front where our teacher, Mr. Rivaille, was wrapping up his lecture and preparing for dismissal. I couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to his voice. His voice was rich, velvety, and deep, and it sent shivers down my spine and my stomach did flips as he chuckled at something a student said.

I watched as Mr. Rivaille sighed and stood, just as the bell rang, signaling dismissal. "Alright, brats, you're all dismissed." He spoke, his eyes turned and trained on me, and he smirked, "All except you, Jaeger. Stay after class." All eyes turned to me and I felt a blush burn my cheeks. _'Shit...'_ I cursed silently, _'Did he catch me staring..?'_ I swallowed nervously, looking at the front of the class. "Oi, Jaeger, Get down here." Mr. Rivaille demanded, and I was quick to obey.

Standing up, I made my way to the front of the classroom, maneuvering so the I was a few paces in front of Mr. Rivaille's desk, and facing Mr. Rivaille himself. I swallowed once more, a blush on my face as I glanced over at him, "M-Mr. Rivaille? D-Did I do something wrong..?" I cursed silently for my stutter, my face heating up as he shook his head, his deep voice filling the empty air, "You didn't do anything necessarily wrong." I looked straight at him, my blush fading slightly, "T-Then what do you want?" I quipped. Mr. Rivaille smirked and took a step towards me, an in response I quickly took a step back. He slowly walked up to me, and I quickly backed up until I bumped into his desk, and he quickly caught me by my wrists, using his weight to push me down and pin me to the desk, my wrists above my head and one of his legs between my own.

I flushed darker than I had before, staring up at my teacher and long-time crush. I whimpered softly, feeling Mr. Rivaille's leg press against my crotch. I continued to stare, wide-eyed, at him, "S-Sir-!" I began to ask what he was doing, only to be cut off as he initiated a kiss, whimpering as his tongue pushed into my mouth and began to map it out, thoroughly claiming it as his, "M-mmh! Nn!" I moaned out, pressing my legs together. "Pwah~! Hah.." I panted as he pulled away, still leaning over me and pressing me down, "S-Sir...? Hyah!" Mr. Rivaille's leg pressed between my legs and against my now hardened dick, making me cry out as he spoke, "What do I want?" He repeated, pressing slightly harder on my member, "N-Nhgh! S-Sir!" He glared down at me slightly, "What I want is you, Idiot." I gasped, staring at him.

Mr. Rivaille smirked down at me, pulling one of his hands away from my pinned wrists, keeping my wrists pinned with ease with one hand. Using his now freed hand, Mr. Rivaille quickly began to unbutton my shirt, getting a loud squeak from me, "M-Mr. Rivaille! S-Stop!" I cried out, struggling uselessly. Levi growled, undoing his belt and quickly tying my wrists together, fastening it to a handle of one of the drawers, immobilizing most of my upper body movement. I whined, pleasure and fear mixing together.

His smirk widened, and he reached over me, grabbing the bundle of rope he always has behind his desk and tied my feet together. "S-Sir! Wh-Why are you- Mmph!" I was silenced by a bruising kiss, feeling his leg rub against my hardening member, causing me to gasp, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. "Nmph!" My cries for him to stop were muffled, my whimpers and moans being swallowed up by Mr. Rivaille. "Pwah! Hah.." I was released from the grip he kept me in during the kiss, giving me the time to try and even my breathing. I gave him a weak glare, the blush on my cheeks just added to my flustered look, "Wh-Why..." I whimpered once more and gasped as he ripped my shirt off of my chest, leaving in my uncomfortably tight pants. I gasped as my teacher and crush latched onto my neck, licking, sucking, and biting it. "Gyah! Si-Sir-Hyah!" I cried out, feeling his hands trail up my stomach and begin to pinch my nipples, sending me into a state of sexual bliss.

I still had a small amount of struggle, letting out a small sob as he finally left my neck alone, only to latch onto my nipples next, earning a loud scream from me, "Ha-AHH!" I wiggled and unwillingly bucked my hips upwards, my dick throbbing and twitching in its confinements. "Sir!" I moaned out, tears building up in my eyes as I felt one of his hands stop teasing my nipples, trailing down my stomach and tugging at my pants and boxers, showing me how serious he was. I whimpered, feeling him release his mouth from my nipple and speaking in a deep, husky, lust-filled voice, "Call me Levi." His dark, half-lidded eyes gazed up at me as he made his way to join his other hand by my waist. "L-Levi...st-stop..." I begged, gasping when Levi sat up and ground his hips against mine. Hard. "OhmygodLevi!" I cried in pleasure, my member twitching violently as drool dripped from the corner of my mouth.

I could barely see straight, but when I felt my pants beginning to be pulled down, I snapped back to reality. "Levi! S-Stop! I-I don't want it!" I cried, just as my pants and boxers were yanked down. I moaned in pleasure, my hips jerking upwards and my sensitive dick was released from its confinements, and I gasped at how cold the air felt compared to my dick, "Ah! F-Fuck!" I moaned out, feeling Levi get closer. I opened my eyes and gasped, realizing what Levi had in his hand, "P-Please n-no! D-Don't want!" I pleaded. It was a cock ring, and it was on my dick. "Ha-Ahn!...Fwah!" I choked on a moan, pleasure jolting up and down my spine as Levi began to suck on my tip, my toes curling in pleasure.

I couldn't help it. I was already drowning in pleasure as it was, now this was becoming overwhelming. "G-Gyah! I bit back a scream as Levi lowered and sucked more of my dick into that sinfully wet cavern, "Mmph..slrp..." Levi drooled slightly as he sucked me off, the sounds turning me on even more, "Fuck, Sir, your mouth is so fucking hot and wet," I groaned, feeling my teacher suck his way up my cock. His eyes locked onto my face, and he pulled off with a pop, getting a heavy groan from me, "Is that so?" He smirked, his eyes glowing with lust, "Do you want to fuck my face? Dominate my mouth and fill me with your cum?" He purred sexily and reached up to untie my hands. The moment that my hands were free, I had entangled them in Levi's hair, "Fuck sir, I'm sorry for what I am about to do," I murmured, and he quickly took a deep breath right before I slammed my dick into his mouth, and straight down his throat, forcing the adult to deep throat me, causing him to choke slightly.

"A-Ahn!" I cried out, throwing my head back in bliss and curling my back. I could feel Levi's glare trained onto my face and I felt him remove my hands, gently pinning them by my waist and continuing to deep-throat my dick, send bolts of pleasure exploding in my brain. I wailed in pleasure, wrapping my legs around his head to the best of my ability and almost sobbing in pleasure when he released my wrists and started to fondle my balls while sucking me off, driving me to the edge. _'Fuck...'_ I growled in my head, "L-Levi! I'm gonna-!," I screamed out, feeling him slide all the way down and hold, swallowing my cum as stars exploded in my eyes. I could have sworn I heard screaming, only to realize it was me.

I blinked multiple times, coming down from the high that I had been previously riding. I looked down and realized I was still holding Levi's head, my hands buried in his raven locks. I squeaked, releasing my hold on him and drawing my hands to my side in order to prop myself up. I felt his gaze on me, and I looked down once more, whimpering when my eyes met steel-blue. Suddenly, my arms almost gave out on me, a loud groan escaping my mouth as my teacher slowly pulled away, sucking gently on my sensitive dick until he was at the tip, pulling off with a wet 'Pop!'.

"Hya-ah!" I moaned out at the erotic sight before me, my heterochromatic eyes watching his every move.

I GAVE UP ON ITTTT


End file.
